The Bet
by Satu-Ryuu
Summary: "I just wanna make you scream." "I bet you can't." "What do you bet?" "How about whoever loses has to do whatever whenever and wherever the winner wants." Who knew a little bet would end with happy dreams. GinXOC Lemon.


Well, I'm back. Not back with a story, but back with some smut. I don't know why, but I thoroughly enjoy writing these kinds of things. So, my friend told me to get kinky, thought I already did that in one of these, but oh well. So I realize I may have gotten a little sappy at the end. I also maybe doing another lemon one shot that extends from this one.

~~~~~~~~~~~ StArT~~~~~~~~~~

"Gin, sometimes you make me wanna go back to the Soul Society." This was a young former soul reaper's words. Her hair was short and choppy, her eyes were mismatched a single sky blue and a single forest green. Her skin was a light tan color coated in scars and tattoos. She was tall about five ten with a thin muscular body. She was a criminal in her own right, not because she had fled with Aizen, Tousen, and Gin, but because she had been a leader in a group of reneged soul reapers, second only to her brother, whom Ichigo had killed. She was defeated, rather brutally, by Ikkaku though she wasn't weak compared to him. She had dealt him massive amounts of damage. Her pride made her say that she had only lost because she pushed herself too far when she released her bankai the second time that day. Though in truth, she had lost because she wasn't as skilled and was already at a disadvantage. Her spiritual pressure was surprisingly low on a regular basis, low enough that she didn't have to hide it to keep enemies from noticing her. To make up for that, she developed a physical strength, endurance, and stamina that could rival Zaraki Kenpachi, though he could obviously crush her. Her precious zanpaktou had even taken the ability of absorbing spiritual pressure.

"Eh? That's kinda mean, Kin-chan." Her eyes stared at him, the usual unexpressive mask blinking lamely.

"My name is Kaida."

"Your name is Kin." She opened her mouth to protest, but Gin waged a finger at her, "Your last name is Kaida."

"And I do not believe we are on a first name basis, Ichimaru-san." She stood to leave her white skirts shifting back so their true design was shown, her long legs visible to the world while the skirts fluttered behind her. Why was she constantly allowing this man to bother her?

"You're so mean, Kin-chan." Gin pouted. Oh how she hated him. He either thought he was being cute when he called Kin-chan or he did it just to piss her off. Just because his name meant silver and her's meant gold didn't give him the right to use it. She didn't care if it was cute. Though she couldn't help the slight tingle that shot through her when he used her real name. It may have been the fact that no one else called her that or it may have been she hated it that much.

"Then why do you always bother me?" She had begun walking back to her room, bored with the day and wanting to sleep. There was never anything interesting happening here.

"'Cause you're so cute when you get flustered, Kin-chan." Her left eyebrow twitched. She could feel her apathy slowly being filled by annoyance. She hated it when he purred her name. He was right though, not in the cute part, but he flustered her more then anyone could ever manage. He made her so damn hott.

"I'm not cute nor do I get flustered by you." Her walk took a quicker pace.

"Awe. Now that's a terrible thing to say." She yanked her door open acutely aware that Gin was still behind her.

"Gin, just go away!" She turned to him only to have his mouth crash down onto hers. Her first instinct was to move back, but Gin matched her retreat with his own advance, their lips never parting. Her eyes slide shut as her mouth slowly began to move with his. The sound of the door closing barely registered, all Kaida's senses were aware of was his lips against hers, his body pushing towards hers. The heat of his own lithe body flooding hers. His long arms slid around her body, pulling her hips closer to his own. This kiss began to bore her, she wanted more. A sharp nip to Gin's bottom lip earned his grinning into the kiss and slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth. He didn't give her the chance to take any kind of control. His tongue traveled her mouth as he swallowed her groan. The hand on her hip slide over her firm ass, giving it a good squeeze, before sliding down her thigh and lifting her leg up. She needed no other direction then that. Both her long muscular legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her arms around his neck. While she was occupied by the kiss, Gin moved them slowly towards the bed in the center of the room, careful not to get either of them caught on the large silk canopy over the bed. In a rather rude manner, he slightly tossed her onto the bed. She let out a startled yelping sound that Gin found far too cute for her liking.

"Kin-chan?" She 'hmm'ed lightly as her response. His body hovering over her own, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. "You're so cute and I just wanna make you scream." The response he got wasn't the one he was expecting. Gin had been expecting her to blush and stutter, but the smirk that spread across her face sent waves of excitement through his body and caused his grin to grow even wider.

"I bet you won't be able to." Now, if there was anything that was obvious about Gin, it was the fact that he liked games. He liked to win games.

"Eh? What do you wanna bet then?" Her smirk faltered for a moment before coming back full force, a mischievous gleam in her lust darkened eyes.

"How about who gets to be dominant?" She raised herself onto her elbows, their faces close enough that their noses brushed. Gin never would have thought that his little Kin-chan would be so courageous in a sexual situation. "What I mean is, if you can make me scream then I'll do whatever, whenever, and wherever you want, but if you can't then you do whatever, whenever, and wherever I want. Deal?" His grin somewhat unsettled her resolve. Maybe she was making a monster of a mistake.

"Too bad I don't lose, Kin-chan." His lips crashed onto hers with such force that she lost her balance and fell fully onto her back. Gin climbed fully onto the bed, straddling her hips. She could feel his excitement through his clothes, a gentle groan escaped her mouth. Gin's grin grew wider.

"At this rate, you'll lose, Kin-chan." Long cold fingers slithered up her stomach, one hand pausing to play with her silver naval piercing. Kaida arched her back, loathing Gin for finding a sensitive spot so soon. His mouth sucked, nipped, and licked at her neck. He noted that the harder he bit the louder her moan would be. She liked pain, he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy causing it. A final sharp tug on her naval piercing and his hands both met at the hem of her sports bra like top. He loved how she wore so little without looking like a whore like most of the female arrancar. He loved seeing her body as she did various things. It turned him on to see her tattoos disappear beneath her clothes. He couldn't help but wonder how much of her body was pierced or coated in designs. With a quick motion, his fingers tore her body free of her top. He took her in for a moment.

He already knew she wasn't large in the chest area, a slight oddity around here for some reason, but her breasts were perfect handfuls round and perky. Her nipples weren't pierced, he had been hoping that they were, though maybe he could talk her into getting them done. There was a purple dragon swirling thrice around her left bicep. Then a black rose with orange petals on her right hip. A long scar extended from the right side of her rib cage to her left hip, Ikkaku had left that there. His fingers ran across it for a moment. He saw this scar every day and every day he felt the same twinge of disgust towards that man for causing such an imperfection on her beautiful skin. He tugged her orange sash free from her waist and used it to tie her hands above her head. It bothered and turned him on how she wasn't put up the slightest bit of resistance. In fact, she looked to be enjoying it.

He grinned at her. This was a sight he could get used to seeing. Kaida with her arms bound, eyes glazed over, panting. Her upper body bare to him and her skirt loose, barely hanging onto he wide hips. His mouth latched onto one of her breasts sucking and biting, while her other breast was fondled harshly by his left hand. His free hand was pressing don on her stomach, just over the center of her scar and her naval ring. His hips ground into hers and hers moved back just as quickly. She was panting and moaning loudly, barely loud enough for Gin to be positive that anyone who came close to the door would hear her. Just a little louder and he'll have won their little bet.

One final harsh bite to her breast and he released it from his mouth. Her nipples were hard and the one he'd just finished with was an aggravated red instead of it's usual dusty pink. He nipped a trail to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. Once that was done, he sat up still grinding his hips hard down onto hers. His longer fingers grasped both nipples and squeezed giving them a slight twist before letting go. Her head tossed to the side as she moaned, fists clenched and toes curled. He grabbed them again, twisting and pinching them. Though this time, he didn't release them, he pulled them up. Tugging just enough to stretch her breasts. She groaned and arched her back. He released them after a few minutes and grabbed her entire breast. Squeezing and rolling them around, pushing them back against her body. She was losing her mind, moaning and groaning, she would let out a loud yelping sound when he moved quickly and harshly.

Kaida could barely think. She may have enjoyed pained, but no one had ever gone about it quite this way. Her breasts throbbed with a painful pleasure, her pussy was aching and wet. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to touch him. To dig her nails into his pale skin. She stared at him with clouded mismatched eyes, begging. Gin grinned at her again, his hands released her breasts and he shifted himself off of her hips. Her skirts and shorts were pulled from her body, a yelp tore from her body at the roughness of his movement.

She was perfectly shaved, not a single unwanted hair on her body, he rather liked that. She had no piercing or tattoos down here, he found that rather disappointing. A thought struck him then, Why was he disappointed in her lack of piercings. Never before had really enjoyed a girl to be covered in rings and studs. Maybe it was the way her body was built and her personality. That would make sense, she was truly unlike any women he had had previous interactions with. He had time to think on this later, right now, he had to get his little Kin-chan to scream. During his time admiring her body, he hadn't noticed her watching him, pouting.

"You've got too many clothes on." He looked up at her face. She was flustered, lightly sweating, and pouting in manner that didn't fit her personality.

"Then why don't you strip me?" He untied her arms and stood in front of the bed watching her with his head tilted, smiling. She got to her knees on the bed and began to peel his clothes from his body. Once his top was bare, her fingers slowly danced down his skin. Tracing muscles and occasionally her nails would rack across his flesh and he would take a sharp breath in. Her fingers traced the top of his pants before undoing the sash and letting them fall to the ground. He stepped out of his pants and watched her as she starred with a slightly surprised look on her face. She wasn't expecting him to be so 'big' was she? For a moment he waited wondering if she would catch on to what he wanted now.

He was pleasantly surprised when she twisted her tongue around the smooth base of his throbbing cock. Her one hand alternating in squeezing and pumping. Her finger probed at his slit and winced slightly, feeling her finger nail push into his slit. A wave of burning pleasure pulsed from that single action. Her other hand had grasped the side of his hip and was digging it's nails into his flesh. Gin relaxed enjoying her treatment, though his relaxation was short lived when he felt her bite harshly down onto his pelvis just to the side of his cock. He admitted it felt more then amazing, but there was no chance in hell he was going to let her blow him if she was that much of a biter. With a quick shove, Kaida was laying on her back on the bed again with Gin pushing her legs wide open and his fingers running down her legs.

"I don't much care for getting my dick bitten." She growled at him, but threw her head back as she felt his long fingers push roughly into her. She was no virgin, but she wasn't loose. He might have a hard time forcing himself into her.

"You're the one who got all kinky. I was just following your lead." She ran her tongue across his collar bone, barely managing to stay on her elbows and speak as Gin brutally fingered her.

"You're the one begging for it." His fingers shifted inside her, his nails carefully racking against her inner walls. She let out a loud shout of pleasure and fell flat onto her back. "I think that counts as a scream." He pulled his fingers from her body and stared at him disbelieving. "But let's make sure." The head of his cock probed at her entrance. She gritted her teeth ready for him to viciously take her. His hips pulled back as he leaned down and began to bite and suck on her neck again. The head of his cock began to push into her tight body, her nails bit into his back, a knock sounded at the door.

A knock?

Both of them stopped. Gin was frowning and Kaida was staring confused at the door. Neither of them moved. Gin fought the urge to push the rest of his cock into her.

"Kaida-sama?" Another knock. "Kaida-sama, are in here?" Kaida looked from the door to Gin then back again. He grinned, it was only a low level arrancar.

"Answer her, Kin-chan." He began to push himself into her again. She struggled against him. "Shhhh. Kin-chan, you have to be quiet, unless you want her to hear." A quick harsh thrust followed his words. His cock pushing fully inside her, she couldn't back the yelp that broke out of her mouth.

"Kaida-sama? Kaida-sama, Are you alright!" The arrancar began to turn the door knob.

"Don't come in!" Gin chuckled at her panic and pushed into her again. A groan pulled from her lips. "I'm fine." Another thrust, this one harder.

"Y-you don't sound fine, Kaida-sama." Another thrust.

"I'm just-aaaaaaah. I'm just s-aaaaaaah sick." He picked up a hard slow pace in his thrusts. A slippery sucking sound filled the room, barely hidden by her labored breathing.

"O-okay. Should I get a doctor to come see you?" Kaida let out a loud moan.

"N-noooooo." Her no turned into a moan as Gin began to pinch and twist her nipples.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure!" Gin began chuckling again. "Now piss the fuck off!"

"Y-yes, Kaida-sama."

"That wasn't very nice Kin-chan." She growled at him, nails biting deeper into his back before being racked down. He hissed at the feeling of small streams of blood running down his back after her nails. His ever closed eyes opened, looking into her mismatched ones. "Now that really wasn't nice." She blinked and his eyes were closed again, his grin wide. "I'm just going to have to punish you." His pace speed up. The bed began to creak and rock in time with his harsh inhuman thrusts. Kaida's moans turned into screams as Gin's hips slammed into hers repeatedly. Her pussy was aching and burning with pleasure and pain. Tears had begun to leak from the corners of her eyes.

Gin grabbed her wrists and pulled them toward him. Her back arched up, lifting her hips and lower back completely off the bed, her legs wrapped tightly around his thin waist. He loved the way her breasts bounced with each of his thrusts, the way her back arched higher with each thrust. At one thrust he'd heard he spine pop, though the sound slightly worried him that he might be getting a bit to harsh with her, her screams made him continue on.

An electrical spark shot through the both of them. They were close. Very close. Gin was panting, his thrusts erratic as his pace sped up. Kaida's body was tightening and flexing. In one more harsh thrust she lost control.

"Gin!" She screamed his name as loud as she could. He grinned as he pounded into her during her orgasm, he was getting desperate to reach his. Then, he felt it. That euphoric untightening in his stomach, though he kept pounding into her. He groaned her name out. With each thrust more of cum gushed into her womb. His paced slowed, but he thrusted a few extra times for good measure. His body came to a full halt. Gin barely kept from crushing her by leaning onto his fore arms. They both stayed like that. Gin's now limp penis still buried inside her aching, abused pussy. His hips laying on top of hers with their legs slightly tangled. His body lowered just enough that their chest were pressed together, but not enough that it was crushing Kaida. Their faces were barely an inch apart.

Gin leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss which she gladly returned. He rolled off of her laying on his back still panting. Kaida pulled the sheet up over them and curled into Gin's side. He wrapped a long arm around her as he left her toss a leg over one of his own, one of her arms slide over his stomach. Gin looked down at her through his now open eyes. He couldn't see her face, it was hidden by her sweat and sex matted hair, but he knew she was asleep by her even breathing. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of having her sleeping next to him. He wished that they could be like this forever, but when the war came, he doubted either of them would live. That was a while away though, so he had time to enjoy the little happiness he could find in this world.

"Gin?" Her voice breathy, coated in sleep.

"Hmm?"

"Don't leave." She curled against him tighter. His hand began to stroke her hair.

"I won't. I won after all, so what good would my prize be if I didn't enjoy every second of it." He felt her smile against his side. She was asleep again and he was falling asleep.

"Good night, my beautiful Kin-chan." His eyes closed and he had a pleasant sleep filled dreams about the cute girl with the vice grip on his body who was sleeping next to him.


End file.
